Gleeful Breaks
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: A side story to Gleeful Disaster, read that first. Mr. Schue has given the glee kids an assignment while they are off for summer break. Rated T for slight swearing in certian chapters to come. 3
1. Brittany

**~!#%^&*( Glee Breaks )*&^%$#!~**

**Welcome to the first installment in the side story to my other story, Gleeful Disaster.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER GLEE STORY DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE!**

**Song: My world**

**By: Avril Lavigne**

***~*~*~* Brittany *~*~*~***

_Please tell me what is taking place_

_'Cause I can't seem to find a trace_

_Guess it must've got erased somehow_

_Probably 'cause I always forget_

_Everytime someone tells me their name_

_It's always gotta be the same in my world_

_Never wore cover-up_

_Always beat the boys up_

_grew up in a 5000 population town_

_Made my money by cutting grass_

_Got fired by a fried chicken ass_

_All in a small town Nappanee_

Thanks to Santana I was able to turn on the video camera Mr. Schue had passed out. He'd given one to each of the glee members and told them to document one day of their summer vacation. I'd luckily gotten a baby blue camera. I looked through the screen as I turned on the camera and hit record. It made a beeping sound and blinked red once before it started to record. I smiled brightly and turned it to face me.

"Um, hi everyone who's not here right now. I wanted to get this assignment over with so I decided to do it right away." I smiled and sat up in my computer desk chair. "I'm still in my pajamas since I just woke up so I'm going to be taking this with me through my entire day." I stood up from the chair and backed up so everyone who would be watching this could see my rainbow tank top and light pink pajama bottoms.

"Brittany?" A knock came from my door, my mom walking through it a second later. "It's almost time to go." I nodded at her as she left.

"That was my mom." I told the camera. "Alright, now I've gotta get my cheerios uniform on. I know it sounds weird since school is over for the summer, right? Coach Sylvester always has us go to morning practice for at least another two weeks before we really get to enjoy our vacation." I said, all while getting out my cheerios uniform from my closet. "I'm going to go change now." I said happily before skipping across the hall to the bathroom. When I was changed I went and got the camera and brought it back into the bathroom with me. "Okay, you can all watch me do my hair and make-up now."

_You know I always stay up without sleeping_

_And i think to myself where do I belong forever?_

_In whose arms the time and place _

_Can't help it if I space out in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world_

I started from the beginning, pulling my hair loosely back from my face, taking out my curling iron to get hot and starting on cover-up, which I barely used since my skin was practically perfect. Then I applied eyeliner and some lips gloss and I was ready to move on.

"See, the trick is, less is more. At least, that's what I was always taught." I said shrugging to the camera on the counter.

I then started on my hair. I take showers at night so my hair was already dried and ready to be tamed. I first attacked it with a regular brush to straighten it out fully. Then I used a comb to pull it all back and gather it onto a pony tail. Before tying it back I used the brush again to make sure I wouldn't have any weird lumps of hair sticking up, then tied it back. Next I took my already heated up curling iron and twisted a piece of my blonde hair around it. Soon I had light curls that bounced against the back of my head when I walked.

"It takes a while to get it done, but I end up looking great so that's what really matters." I said, picking up the camera and taking it down stairs with me. "Next I find something to eat for break fast."

"Oh, hunny, I made you some scrambled eggs." Mom said, bringing over a plate.

"Mom, you know Mrs. Sylvester doesn't want us to eat fattening foods." I told her. I rolled my eyes at the camera, because everyone knew that. "I think I'm just going to have some of her special diet shake." I passed my mom and looked through our fridge for the red sports bottle. "The extra perk to this is that now I can actually keep this down for about half an hour before the vomit inducers start working." I took a swig of the liquids in the bottle. "Alright off to cheerios practice."

_I never spend less than and hour_

_Washing my hair in the shower_

_It always takes 5 hours to make it striaght_

_So I'll braid it in a zillion braids_

_Though it may take all friggin day_

_There's nothing else better to do anyway_

_When you're all alone in the land of forever_

_lay under the milky way_

_On and on it's getting to late out_

_I'm not alone this time, this night_

The sky was still dark outside when I stepped out the door. I explained about it being three AM and how Coach Sylvester likes us to be kept on our toes, which is why she changes the time practice starts every day. While I drove to practice I turned on the radio and an Avril Lavigne song came on. I declared that I would use that song for the video. Santana was supposed to edit them over the summer so she could add in the song.

"Santana!" I grabbed my camera and got out of the car once I'd spotted my best friend in the whole world. I saw that she also had her camera.

"Hey, Brit!" She said with a wave as we walked towards each other.

"Look, I'm filming you filming me filming you!" I exclaimed excitedly. She gave a little woo and we began walking towards the practice field. The sun had just started to come up and the sky was a pinkish color now. I pointed the camera up towards the sky. "Hey, that cloud looks like a dolphin." I turned the camera back towards me. "Did any of you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 'Cause Santana didn't know it."

"Alright, Ladies!" I turned the camera towards Coach Sylvester as she came out on the field, dressed in a black jogging suit with green stripes down the side. "In positions!"

"Okay, guys, I'm going to set you on the bleachers with Santana's camera so you can watch us all do our practice." I headed for the bleachers where Santana was already setting her camera and bag. "Oh, hey, Kurt!" I waved lightly as Kurt walked towards us from across the field.

"Ugh. I hate mornings." He grumbled and tossed his bag before jogging over to where everyone else was headed. I shrugged and set the camera down before going to take my position.

Cheerios practice was rough today. Mrs. S spent most of her time just yelling at us and we froze for about ten minuets when we were all in position. Lucky for me I wasn't being lifted today but poor Santana was. Kurt looked like he was about ready to pass out but was afraid to even dare to move since Mrs. S was shouting through her mega-phone. I wasn't sure why they were called mega-_phones _. You can't ever call anyone on them and they would probably get terrible reception.

"Okay, that was practice and now I'm exhausted. Goody for me though, Kurt, Santana and I all agreed to go out to breakfast so I'm driving there now." I announced, clapping once in excitement before placing both hands on the wheel and telling all about riving safety.

Breakfast was pretty loud and all three of us had our heads down, trying to ignore whatever small children were screaming in the background. Kurt didn't have his camera and he said he was going to film his day later. Finally our food had come. We all ate carefully, all of us not wanting to be the 'fat cheerleader'. Then Santana finally started up a good conversation.

"Let me be the one to break the ice-" I nodded once, reached in my glass of water and handed her an ice cube. "It was an expression, Brit!" She cried, tossing the frozen form of water down into her napkin.

_Can't help it if I space out in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world_

"Anyways, go on…" Kurt drawled out, looking at me like I'd gone crazy.

"So you and Hudson, huh?" Kurt blinked and his eyes widened.

"Aw! You look like a puppy when you make that face!" I patted his hand gently. Santana shushed me.

"Okay, Finn's like the only guy we haven't made out with yet but that was because he's such a goody two shoes. So, tell us, is he a good kisser." Kurt sort of sputtered something to himself and looked down, cheeks flaming red. Santana smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." We then went on to talk about how crazy Mrs. Sylvester was for wanting us to be there at nine PM tomorrow night.

_Take some time out, mellow out_

_Party it up, don't fall down_

_DOn't get caught, sneak out of the house_

"Okay, guys' I'm going home now to see what the rest of the day has to offer." I sad lowly. "Kayla, the girl on the cheerios with the sandy brown hair, she said the there are little people that live in the cameras that watch you. Hi little people!" I waved into the camera and started the car to go home.

_Can't help it if I space out in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world_

"Oh! Guess what I just found!" I said excitedly while looking through the cabinets of my kitchen. "Cupcake mix!" I should do a 'how to make cupcakes' special for you guys!" I began moving around the kitchen and pulling out what the pictures in the instructions said I'd need to make them. I put the camera down where the whole kitchen could be seen, kind of like on a food network show. I picked up the box and looked it over. "Mom!" I called out. "Can you come help me make these cupcakes? They're too confusing to understand." She came down and I had to explain what I wanted her help with again because parents were obviously hard of hearing.

"In other words you want me to do everything." I blinked at her innocently.

"No, I'll stand here and hold things, like the girl who stands by the board on the show Wheel of Fortune." She sighed and rubbed the sides of her head. "It's not my fault everything's not in pictures." She nodded and began directing while I narrated what she was doing and held things up to show everyone.

"Alright, I'll let you frost them yourself." She said when we took the pan out of the oven. She handed me the frosting and I smiled.

"Okay, You've gotta put a lot of frosting on it to make them good. Then take sprinkles," I held the sprinkles up and showed them off. "and make any design you want." I worked for a few minuets on my design. "See?" I held up one of the cupcakes. "A star. Rachel you like stars right? This one can be for you!"

After I was finished with the cupcakes I decided to watch TV and lounge around for a little while. Soon I discovered that nothing else exciting was going to happen in my day so I decided to end it there. I took the camera and set it up in the living room so everyone could see me again. I faced the camera and smiled.

"Now you've been on your day with me. I hope you had as much fun as did because I never usually get to make cupcakes and now I had an excuse. Thanks, Mr. Schue for the fun assignment. My song for the day is the Avril Lavigne song _My World_ because it was the first song I heard today and that represented my day. Alrighty, bye!" I waved and made a heart with my hand before switching the camera off.

_Can't help it if I space out in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world_

**A/N:**

**So that was your day with Brittany. Yep, Coach Sylvester is mean for making them all get up that early.**

**Tell me what you thought in review. I think I'll be updating every Saturday until glee starts up again. I know, that's a lot of time and so little characters. I haven't quite figured that one out just yet. Maybe I'll do one every two weeks or something. I don't know. REVIEW and SEND LOVE for Brittany's special-ness!**


	2. Santana

**Song: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me**

**By: Tata Young**

***~*~*~* Santana *~*~*~***

I sat at my kitchen table and pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail. I faced the black and silver camera I was using for the stupid glee summer assignment. It made a few dings and bings before the light on the front went from green to red to show that it was recording. I pouted lightly and sat up straighter.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me._

"Hey, guys. It's about three in the morning and I'm up to get ready for cheerios practice because Sue Sylvester is obviously a sadist for making us continue to have practice even though it's summer. Anyways, right now I just got up and I'm still in my pajamas." I leaned back in my chair and showed off my purple night gown. "I thought I'd do a quick run through of what I'm going to be doing today. First I'll be getting ready then going to cheerios practice then I'll have some time to kill until later when I have a date. So as you can see, I have all of my make-up here with me now and I'll show what I go through to look even more perfect than I already am." I smiled. "Pay attention, Berry, you might learn a thing or two."

First I started with clearing my face of anything that might cause me to mess up and I put on some eyeliner first. Then was a light shade of eye shadow. I outlined my lips with lip liner then used lipstick before I finished them off with a small amount of gloss. I quickly finished with a light dusting of blush before I began on my hair. I brushed it back smoothly and tied it tightly in the back. I sighed and smiled at the camera.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that the boys fantasize_

_I'm the one your mom and your dad were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable,_

_But that's only to the guys who don't have the right approach or ride_

_That makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll._

"Alright, now I've gotta get dressed. Sorry boys, going to keep this clean." I winked and hurried to get dressed in my cheerios uniform. I sat down again and checked my hair once again to make sure that it was perfect. "Alright now I'm going to see what I have for breakfast." I joked and put down a paper plate that had nothing on it in front of me. "Delicious!" I smiled. "No, seriously, I don't eat breakfast; too many problems with weight come from people who eat in the mornings. Alright time to go to practice."

I walked out to the car and said hi to the neighbors little girl, Sarah, who sleep walks and wonders outside while I was getting into my car. I turned on the radio and set the camera on the dash board while I began to drive off and head to cheerios practice.

"I guess I could take this time to explain my song. It's _Sexy Naughty Bitchy _by _Tata Young _because it's who I am. The song describes me almost down to a 'T'. We all know that I'm sexy, I can be naughty," I gave a small growl and flirtatious smirk. "And if anyone ever messes with my men then I can be the biggest bitch ever." I pouted and turned the corner into the parking lot of the school parking lot. "Okay we're here."

I grabbed the camera and got out of my car. It was quiet as I got out of the car. I grabbed my bag from the back and started walking towards the field. Then I turned when my name was called out by a familiar voice. I smiled into the camera and turned it to view my best friend Brittany. I waved.

"Hey, Brit!" I yelled back at her as we walked closer to each other.

"Look, I'm filming me filming you filming me!" She exclaimed to her own camera excitedly. I nodded at her and we started walking towards the field for cheerios practice. Brittany and I were separated slightly when I went one way around a car and she went the other.

"Doesn't she look great today?" I asked, turning the camera towards Brittany while she spoke about sharks or whatever.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm like a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I like to play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me._

"Alright ladies!" Coach Sylvester power walked out onto the field, blowing a whistle loudly as she took her place and started shouting at us with her mega phone. "Get into positions!" She shouted directly into my ear.

"I'm going to set my camera on the bleachers while we have cheerios practice." I said to the camera while I headed that way. I dropped my gym bag on the steps next to the camera.

"Oh, hey, Kurt!" I looked over when Brittany came to stand next to me. Hummel was dragging slowly to the stands where he could set his stuff. As usual, he didn't have a single hair out of place. It was quite obvious that he'd been loosing a lot of weight lately. It especially showed in his face. When glee club had first begun he had cute baby cheeks but now they were less rounded. He still looked like a little puppy and even I had to admit I just wanted pick him up and hug him close to me.

"Ugh, I hate mornings." He grumbled before sighing in a frustrated manor and taking off towards the field. I put one hand on my hip and one hand at my side as I swayed over to the other girls.

I swore that by the end of the day I was going to attempt kicking Mrs. Sylvester's ass. She had started a rant right in the middle of a cheer, telling us not to break position. I had started to get dizzy headed from holding my arms over my head and standing on top of some other girl. Brittany kept glancing up at me worriedly from the corner of her eye. She was really lucky she got to be on the ground. Kurt was semi-lucky because he was on the ground but the position he was in looked extremely difficult to hold and I was sure that Sue Sylvester was a sadist now.

Finally cheerios practice ended and I was getting in my car. I placed the camera back on the dash board and sighed into it. I took out some lip gloss from my glove box and used my rear view mirror to put some on. I blinked at my reflection and smiled, feeling starved from having not eaten anything this morning and it was almost lunch time. I put away the lip gloss and addressed the camera again.

"Alright so to kill some time until later tonight when I have my date Brit, Kurt and I decided to go out to grab something to eat. There goes Brit's car now." I started driving after her and following her to the restaurant. We stood waiting for Kurt to get away from his dad to go into the restaurant. Seriously, his dad treats him like he's five.

The conversation lagged a little while we waited in the restaurant to get our food. There were tons of screaming kids in here and all of us were really tired from practice so we all had our heads down, trying to block out the noise. After a while I had to pop two pills to get rid of the major headache I had gained. Finally our food came and all of us decided to eat daintily. It was kind of like a competition to see who could eat the least without not eating.

"Okay, let me be the one to break the ice-"I was cut off by Brittany reaching over and sticking a piece of ice into my hand. "It was an expression, Brit!"

"Oh, sorry." I tossed the piece of frozen liquid harshly into a napkin and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, go on…" Kurt spoke, staring at Brittany as though she had another head.

"So you and Hudson, huh?" I asked. He turned to me and blinked, his cheeks turning a nice rosey shade of pink. He was probably the cutest gay boy I'd ever met. Though that's not saying much since we live in Lima Ohio where there are a total of three four gay people, Rachel's two dads, Kurt and apparently now Finn.

"Aw, you look like a puppy when you make that face!" Brittany cheered him and reached across the table to pat his hand.

"Shush, I'm trying to get to something important." I told her and she looked down in apology. "Okay, Finn's about the only guy that we," I gestured between Brit and I. "Haven't made out with but that's really only because he's such a goody two shoes. So, tell us, is he a good kisser?" Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head then. He stuttered innocently and looked down for the rest of our meal, trying to avoid any confrontation. "I don't see the big deal." I spoke to my camera on the table. "I mean, we all know they're together, might as well get some gossip out of it, right?" He just ignored me and sputtered out a sweet nothing. "I'll take that answer as a yes." I smirked triumphantly.

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school who showed up to each class about an hour late_

_And when it comes to the guys I'd lay_

_I always picked the ones who wont figure out I'm a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm like a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I like to play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me._

Then Brittany brought up cheerios practice and we all began to rant about all the things we wanted to do to Mrs. Sylvester for making cheerios practice really late tomorrow night. At least that gave plenty of time to sleep after my date tonight. Soon we were all finished and got up from our table to leave. AT the front counter where you were supposed to pay there was a teenage boy and all it took was a little flirting to make our meal a total of ten dollars. I gave Brittany a hug as she got in her car and drove away, talking to her camera. I had begun to leave for my car when I saw that Kurt wasn't getting into any cars. I stopped and walked back over to him.

"So, Mr. Hummel, what do you plan on doing for the rest on the day." He smiled and straightened his cheerios uniform.

"Well, Mercedes and Quinn are coming to get me now and we are going to the mall." He looked away and I knew that there was something more he wasn't telling me.

"…And later tonight?" I smirked when he flushed a little.

"Well, Finn's mom and my dad are together now and Finn and his mom are coming over for dinner." I smiled at his blush. It was too easy to get this kid nervous.

"Hence the mall…to get a new outfit for tonight so you can look nice for your dashing prince?" His eyes widened and he looked completely down at his shoes now. I laughed when he practically ran to the car as Mercedes and Quinn pulled up.

"Hey Santana!" They both called out and waved. I waved back and waited until they were gone to head back to my car.

"Okay, so I as well have to get ready for a date tonight so I'm going to head back home so I can get ready. I'm going turn the camera off but I'll turn it back on when I'm all done and dressed and ready." I smiled and turned the camera off from recording.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naught_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me._

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me._

Later I was turning on the camera again. I said my hellos and showed off the dress I was wearing for the date. It was red and came to about my knees, hugging tightly to my body. I'd re-done my make-up and hair so they went with the outfit I was wearing as well. I sat down at my kitchen table like I had been this morning and set up the camera just right again. My fingers tapped lightly on the table.

"So, now I'm just waiting for my date to get here. It's the guy who works at that little mini-mart in the town next to ours. He's about an eight on the hotness scale." I rested my chin in my hand. "So because I'm curious, Finn, are you officially gay or bi then? Or is it just Kurt? Do you look at any of the other guys, because you don't seem like the type of guy Brit and I could rate hotness with." Just then the doorbell rang. I smiled grabbed the camera and opened the door. I called out that I was leaving so my parents could do whatever it was they did when they were home alone and I stepped out and linked arms with my date.

"Hey, babe, what's with the camera?" I smirked up at him.

"School assignment." He looked at me in question. "I'm supposed to tape one day from my summer and share it in class." He nodded as opened my door for me when we got to his car. "So tell everyone where we're going."

"Uh, to dinner." He said starting the truck. I rolled my eyes at the camera.

"Okay, to save your small minds some peace, I'm going to do that fast forward thingy for the rest of the night. You know that thing where whenever someone talks it makes their voice all high and you move really quickly."

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm like a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I like to play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me._

The rest of the night was just like a casual date. We ate dinner with a ton of flirting and touching and we even sang on the way home. I could easily tell where this was going. I stopping him from going back to my house and instead. We ended up at the motel. I of course left the camera in the car. When we came back I was still looking fabulous and he was happier than ever. I gave him a kiss on the cheek for goodnight and headed to my house again.

_I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all my guys, I like them tall with money_

_I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I out with my girls bitchy_

_Can't change, I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me._

"Alrighty, now you've spent the day with me. Hope you had as much fin as I just did over your summers and I'll see you all when we get back. Bye!"

**A/N:**

**I didn't choose the song until the end and even then I was watching a Santana video on youtube with this song and I thought it fit her well.**

**Anyways, review!**


	3. Matt

**SONG: Eye of the Tiger**

**BY: Survivor**

**Again I want to send thankies to my lovely beta, xxXAngelDreamerXxx; she's super awesome! We should form a club about loving her. ^-^**

**~*Matt *~**

I sighed and pressed the 'on' button for the camera that Mr. Schue had given me for my summer glee assignment. It made some weird beeping noises before finally switching on and starting to record. I gave a half smile and nodded once into the camera before taking a sip of coffee from the mug in my hand. I blinked against the bitter taste and shook my head before beginning,

"Hey guys. It's about six in the morning and I'm getting ready to get on a bus." I turned the camera around to scan the area around me. All around were high school kids making sure they had everything packed for the trip in their bags. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to football camp for the summer. I'd be more excited if it weren't so early."

"Matt." I turned the camera to Mike. He smiled when he saw I had the camera out. When he got close enough, he grabbed it out of my hands and kissed the lens.

"Yeah...he's a morning person." I apologized for his weird hyper behavior, grabbing and wiping off the camera. "He's, unfortunately not going, just here to wish his best friend luck."

"Naw, my vid is going to be about dance class instead." Mike said, handing me my bag from off the ground. "I just drove him here."

"So instead of being at football camp with me like every past summer, he's going off to be Mr. Twinkle Toes." He rolled his eyes at me and did a small pop and lock move to show off. "Okay, I was wrong." I said lightly to get him to stop dancing. "How could we _ever_ let all that talent go to waste?" I sneered at him sarcastically.

A few minutes later, there was a call for everyone to board the bus. I handed Mike my mug and we had a fist bump before I headed off to the bus, by myself for the first time. Sure, there were regulars that I was friends with still going this year, but none of them were as close to me as Mike was. But he wanted to dance, and I couldn't just let him give up on what he wants to do. I wouldn't be a good friend that way. I sat by myself on the bus, looking out the window as Mikey left me there to go home and probably watch TV in his sweats and eat bowl after bowl of cereal, 'cause that's what we always do on Saturdays. I slumped in my seat and began to play with the sleeve of my shirt when two familiar people sat down in the seats in front of me.

Risin' up, back on the street

_Did my time, took my chances _

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times, it happens too fast _

_You trade your passion for glory _

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

"Oh, look who it is." Karofsky smacked Azimio lightly on the arm and he turned to look back at me.

"Great, even outside of school we can't get away from them." He said turning back to face front.

The guys had never really bothered Mike and I. They more focused on people who would give them the satisfaction of becoming angry and having an outburst of rage at them. When they tried to do anything I would usually just ignore and let it go, meaning they got bored and would leave me alone, aside from the few snarky comments I'd get every once in a while and the occasional slushie. Their main targets were Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and especially Finn. If they found out about him and Kurt dating, I'm pretty sure that Finn would either melt into a pile of goo or be torn limb from limb from these two idiots. I rolled my eyes at the camera.

The bus ride was pretty normal, we made stops to pick up other kids from outside of Lima, and also to eat and make rest stops and stuff. At one point we made a sharp turn and all of the carry-on bags fell out of the over head compartments. One of the guys made the most girly scream ever, more girly than even Kurt could have probably made, and the entire bus teased him just about the rest of the way there. We'd constantly chant our football plays and talk about sports as well, making light conversation and avoiding anything too heavy. Everyone knew that here, if you messed up or embarrassed yourself in front of anyone; you'd never live it down. Poor wet pants kid.

Eventually we made it to the camp and were able to get into our rooms. I was the first to the room so I started to unpack.

"Wonder who my roommate is? Usually it's Mike, so I have no idea who it's going to be now." I told the camera, turning it to look at the other side of the room. Just then the door to the room opened. I moved the camera to face the door as my roommate came in. I think I remembered picking him up somewhere about four hours outside of Lima. He nodded at me and walked over to set his stuff down.

"Hey, uh, James." He offered his hand.

"Matt." I said as I took his hand in a strong grip. He eyed the camera wearily.

"What's with the camera?" He pointed at it and I shifted my stance. I usually got nervous when I tried to explain glee club to another guy.

"School assignment for summer." I explained shortly.

"What class?" He pressed, laughing a bit as he began to unpack.

"Club, actually. Glee club." I looked anywhere but at him as he turned back to me with a confused look.

"What's that?" He tossed a jersey onto his bed.

"It's a club where we you know, sing and dance and stuff." I looked up nervously. He looked at me blankly for a minute, and I thought I'd blown it. He'd probably rush off and ask for a less gay roommate. Not that there was anything wrong with gays, I just wasn't one of them.

"Cool." He shrugged and turned away when I told him. I just looked at him in shock. When he turned back to me I was frozen, just holding the camera at him. "What?"

"N-nothing. Just don't tell people from Lima you're cool with the whole glee club thing, not many people are cool with it from there." I said, finally coming out of shock. He nodded.

"Yeah I can understand that. Ohio's supposed to be the most close-minded place out there." I laughed and nodded. "So what's the assignment?"

"All twelve members are supposed to video tape a day of their vacation to share in the club when we get back." He nodded again and said he was going to change for practice. I smiled and turned the camera around.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's_

_the thrill of the fight _

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor _

_stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger _

_Face to face, out in the heat _

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street _

_For the kill with the skill to survive _

"Just goes to prove that life outside of Lima is a lot better than in Lima." He came out of the bathroom in full pads and a practice jersey. I handed him the camera and told him to entertain while I went and changed. When I came back I found him showing off the room some, and playing with a vase, which he had dropped and shattered and was now trying to pick up the pieces of.

When we got that cleaned up, we headed out to where we were all supposed to meet at the field. Everyone was gathering and being sorted into two teams. I set the camera down on the bench, and James and I took turns watching it while we went and did the warm ups and training techniques. When it came time to play the actual game I set the camera on the empty bench and let the camera role through the game.

"Nice game, dude." I picked up the camera and got a high five from one of the people I was playing with earlier. When I got back to the room James was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He took one look at me, blushed furiously, grabbed clothes and rushed back to the bathroom. I furrowed my eyebrows and went to go check my phone and saw a text from Mike. I hurried to call back, looking at the camera excitedly. And put the phone on speaker phone. I would put subtitles for the phone on the bottom of my video later on.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's _

_the thrill of the fight _

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor _

_stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, what's up, dude?" I asked when he answered.

"I'm doing good. How's the camp?" He asked, breathing heavily into the phone.

"Still standing. Where are you? You're breathing really badly into the phone." I smiled at the phone.

"Just went for a run dude, I have class tomorrow." I nodded and looked down at the bed. "So who'd you get as your roommate?" Mike snapped me back to reality.

"Uh, some guy named James." Just as I mentioned him, James came out of the bathroom still looking rather red in the face.

"Oh, never met him before. He nice?" Mike's voice breathed heavily. I glanced over to James as he sifted through his bag for something.

"Yeah. He's cool." He looked up at me, giving a small grin before heading back to the bathroom with a tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Okay, gotta go now. Have to rest up for tomorrow." I said my goodbyes to him and made my way to the bathroom when James was done so I could shower and change for bed.

James was sitting on the end of his bed with his legs crossed while he watched TV. He tore his gaze away from the TV when I came out and tried to make it look like he was doing something manly. I coughed awkwardly, set the camera on the night stand and sat down on my bed, resting my hands behind my head and watching whatever he had on. I looked over to him with an eyebrow cocked when the show announced _'__and next on The Home and Garden channel__'_. He blushed brightly and turned on his side, flipping the channel to a sports game. I sat up and hung my legs over the side of the bed, facing his turned back.

_Risin' up, straight to the top _

_Had the guts, got the glory _

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop _

_Just a man and his will to survive_

"U-um a-are you .you know?" I made a rolling hand gesture to try representing what I was talking about. He didn't turn.

"Uh-huh." The room was silent for a minute. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! No, not at all. One of my friends back home is gay." I blurted then thought about the camera still rolling on the night stand.

"Really?" He sat up. "I thought you said that no one was very understanding in Lima?"

"Well, he's in glee club with me. Everyone in glee club is a bit different than everyone else in the town; we actually use our brains." Then I turned to the camera "Uh, no offense meant to you Finn, if there was anything offensive in that conversation." I looked back to James, to see him lost in thoughts. Then the one small detail that I'd forgotten to mention hit me. "Yeah, he and his, uh, boyfriend are pretty happy." His eyes dropped.

"Cool. Uh, glad your cool with that then. I lost a roommate last year because of it." I sighed, glad the conversation was done and over with. It's not that I hate talking about stuff like that it just makes me feel kind of uncomfortable.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's _

_the thrill of the fight _

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor _

_stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

"Alrighty guys, uh, I hope you guys all had a good summer, can't wait for glee club to start again and to see your summer videos Oh! I still need a song." There was a chuckle from James.

"Eye of the Tiger." I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, okay, Eye of the Tiger. Because I've learned it's good to be a bit weird." I waved slightly and turned off the camera, glad my summer assignment was over.

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_Ect._

**A/N:**

**Yep, cause it always has to come down to someone gay for some reason. Or maybe that's just my life? I'm going to try to be semi-gay-free in the next chapter: Mike.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Mike

**A/N:**

**SO SO SORRY This is late. My computer had a major brain freeze on me. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta, because she puts up with my random wants of an update. My hat's off to xxXAngelDreamerXxx**

***~*~*~* Mike *~*~*~***

I stared blankly as I turned on the little grey camera. It emitted a few loud beeps and bright flashes of something before it finally said it was recording. I pointed it towards myself so it filmed me. My jet black hair was a mess, sticking up in certain places, and I was still in my pajamas. I smiled and gave a half-hearted wave towards the camera, rubbing my eye and sighing before I was finally ready to film.

_Skin head, dead headEverybody gone badSituation, aggravationEverybody allegationIn the suite, on the newsEverybody dog foodBang bang, shot deadEverybody's gone mad_

"Hey guys. Uh, hope your summer is going good. Today, since Matt went off to football camp for the summer, I'm going to dance classes. I'll take you through all of that and then I was thinking about seeing what Puck or Finn was doing today. Alright, I'm going to get dressed, and I'll see you guys in a minute."

I set the camera down and left to go change. When I came back, I was wearing dark wash jeans, a white shirt, and grey and highlighter yellow over shirt. I'd worn it a few times. I glanced over to check the time on the stove, noon, and sat down to address the camera again. Only this time I had a plate with some breakfast on it, since it _was_ the most important meal of the day.

After I'd finished eating I headed out and to my car so I could drive to dance class. I turned on the radio, and it reminded me to introduce my song. I set up the camera on the dash board, trying to drive and look at the camera at the same time with some difficulty. The second I tried to talk to it though, it fell and slipped down onto the floor. I came to a red light and quickly scooped it up, setting it back up, only more securely this time.

_All I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usBeat me, hate meYou can never break meWill me, thrill meYou can never kill meJew me, sue meEverybody do meKick me, kike meDon't you black or white me_

"Whoops, sorry. My song is _They don't care about us_ by Michael Jackson for two reasons. One, it's the song we're rehearsing to in class, and two, it describes most of us in glee. Don't get me wrong, I love being in glee and I love my position as one of the dancers, but I dunno, it seems like I don't get to dance that often. I know tons of other people are also feeling a bit under appreciated, so I think this describes us well. But you're still doing a great job of running glee Mr. Schue." I smiled lightly, turning the wheel as I pulled into a space in the parking lot of the dance studio. "Alright, I'm kinda late so this should be fun." I gave a thumbs up and hurried through the doors.

First, we passed the front desk were a young red head woman sat, sifting through some papers. I waved and she nodded so I headed back to the locker rooms to change into my sweats, facing the camera away... obviously. When I'd finished dressing I rushed through the small locker room and headed through the halls into a large room where other dancers were already warming up and stretching. I smiled and pointed the camera over at Brittany, who liked to come dance here every once in a while. She caught sight of me and jumped and waved before running over.

"Hey! You brought your camera?" She waved at the camera. I set the camera down on the bench when the director told everyone to take their places. Brittany and I scurried off to get in our places.

_All I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usTell me what has become of my lifeI have a wife and two children who love meI am the victim of police brutality, nowI'm tired of bein' the victim of hateYou're rapin' me of my prideOh, for God's sakeI look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...Set me free_

The dance wasn't for amateurs. I had to admit, Brittany may not be smart but when she danced she actually looked like she had some sense in that brain. We all got to dance by our selves after a while, like when the club did give up the funk, and we each got to show off our style. Then we had to dance with partners. Brittany claimed me for herself today. It was fun twirling her around and doing a ton of other cool stuff. By the end of class we were all breathing hard.

"That was great. You should be my dance buddy all the time." Brittany said before we split ways to the different locker rooms. I had just finished getting dressed and was headed out when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and I got really excited. I waved the phone at the camera and pushed the speaker button.

_Skin head, dead headEverybody gone badtrepidation, speculationEverybody allegationIn the suite, on the newsEverybody dog foodblack man, black maleThrow your brother in jailAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about us_

"Hello?" I called out to the phone.

"Hey, Mikey, how's it going?" Came a really familiar voice.

"Not much, Matt, how's camp?" I asked, waving the phone excitedly at the camera again as I sunk into the car.

"Same old, same old. I think coach has gotten grumpier since last year." I chuckled along with him.

"Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse." He hummed in agreement.

"Alright I gotta go. The guys are all headed out now."

_Tell me what has become of my rightsAm I invisible because you ignore me?Your proclamation promised me free liberty, nowI'm tired of bein' the victim of shameThey're throwing me in a class with a bad nameI can't believe this is the land from which I cameYou know I do really hate to say itThe government don't wanna seeBut if Roosevelt was livin'He wouldn't let this be, no, no_

"'Kay. Bye Matt." And with that he was gone. Matt and I used to spend every moment of summer together, always next to each other. He was my best friend and he was always, and always will be, there for me, just as I am for him. It's just hard that we aren't together this summer. "Alright let's call Finn and see what he's doing today. Maybe he and Puck will want to come grab a bite to eat or something.

"Hello?" Finn's digitized voice came through my speaker after about five rings.

"Hey, what's up?" He grunted before answering.

"Not much. I'm so tired." He groaned out. I smiled confusedly, scrunching my eyebrows. Finn never was the brightest person on earth, so he sometimes said things out of place. He was almost as dumb as Brittany, and that is saying something.

"Oh really? What did you do last night then?" I asked, turning the wheel to round a corner.

"Well, Kurt and I-"

"Nope. Please don't finish that sentence. _Ever._" There was silence for a while, save for some background sounds of Finn moving around and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I don't really care Finn and Kurt are together. If they are happy, good for them, I just didn't need to hear about it.

"So was that it or was there something else?" Finn asked, a sour tone lacing in his voice. He was obviously mad with how I reacted.

"Just called to see how you were doing and how summer was going." There was another silence. "Okay I'll go now." He hummed again before hanging up. I sighed. "Let's try this again." I started to dial a different number this time.

_Skin head, dead headEverybody gone badSituation, speculationEverybody litigationBeat me, bash meYou can never trash meHit me, kick meYou can never get meAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about us_

"'Sup?" Puck's voice rasped through the speaker. He sounded way out of breath. "Oh hold on, dude .No! Quinn, don't lift that, I'll get that! Quinn! Ugh, whatever." I blinked at the phone.

"What's going on there?"

"Helping Quinn move back into her parents place, and she keeps trying to lift things that she shouldn't even be near right now." I made a pouty face. We were all so shocked when she decided to give Beth up in the end.

"Okay, well I'll let you do that then." Within the next second he too was gone, and I was now sitting in the driveway of my house. Everyone had a life but me. I truly missed Matt and couldn't wait until summer was over.

_Some things in life they just don't wanna seeBut if Martin Luther was livin'He wouldn't let this beSkin head, dead headEverybody gone badSituation, segregationEverybody allegationIn the suite, on the newsEverybody dog foodKick me, strike meDon't you wrong or right me_

_(X3) All I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about usAll I wanna say is thatThey don't really care about us (X3)_

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for your patience and I'm so sorry it's shorter than usual. Now I can focus on better characters I'm thinking of doing Artie and then Tina...what do you think? Also, Whatever you wanna think Finn and Kurt did last night...that's up to you... :P**


	5. Artie

**A/N:**

**Unfortunately they never really mention Arties mom, so I kinda just left her out if he even has a mom…yeah.**

**Thanks again to my beta reader, who, with all the funny comments, keeps me from pulling out my own hair. That's always a plus, not sure the world is quite ready for a bald me just yet, so thanks a ton to xxXAngelDreamerXxx**

**SONG: I'm happy just to dance with you**

**BY: The Beatles**

**~*Artie*~**

I sighed and relaxed back against my pillow, having just turned on the camera for the assignment Mr. Schue gave us. I smiled best as I could, and turned the camera to face me after giving it a glimpse of my entirely blue room. The camera blinked a red light a few times before calming itself and settling into a slow rhythm. I took a deep breath, really excited about starting my assignment.

"Hello my peeps." I gave a peace sign before continuing. "I've decided to show you just what it's like going through a day in a wheel chair. I know that we did that wheel chair assignment before, but that's not all a wheel chair can do. In order to really know what it's like to be in the chair, you have to learn from a professional. You all had the ability to get in and out of your chairs, I don't. That's why, embarrassingly, I need my dad," I turned the camera towards the corner of the room where my dad was getting out clothes for the day. He looked over and gave a small wave. "to help me out each day. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Alrighty, are these good for today?" He asked, holding up shirt, pants, suspenders and gloves. My usual. I nodded happily.

"Oh, look what I put on my chair." I showed off the little clip stand on the side of my chair where I could set the camera while I wheeled around. I carefully hooked it up to it, making sure it would balance okay.

_Before this dance is through I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me _

_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand _

_If it's funny try and understand _

_There is really nothing else I'd rather do _

'_Cos I'm happy just to dance with you_

I was able to put on my own clothes, but my dad had to help me into the chair. It really sucked when I couldn't get in it by myself, and would be especially embarrassing to share this fact with the rest of the glee club, but I figured that we were all really close, none of them would laugh. I was able to wheel myself around now.

"Unfortunately, Artie's room is on the second floor and we're still building the room downstairs so I have to carry him down the stairs for now." My dad smiled into the chair camera before getting behind me and picking up the front wheels of the chair.

"I used to be scared to go down the stairs like this but I got used to it after a while." I explained. We made our way slowly down the stairs, the scenery blurring in the camera with each step we took. Eventually, we were down at the bottom, and I was able to move around by myself.

"What do you want for breakfast, kid?" my dad asked, ruffling my hair.

"Actually I'm going to the mall with the girls and Kurt today so we'll probably eat there." My dad rose an eyebrow at me in question but, didn't push the food any further on me.

"You need me to drive you guys or what?" He asked, pouring a bowl of cereal for himself.

"No, Mr. Hummel already said he'd take us after he picked Kurt up from Cheerios practice." I explained, resting my hands on the dining table as my dad sat down in his usual spot across from me.

"Right, tell Burt I said hello then." He said through a mouth full of cereal, and I nodded. "So how are your friends? I haven't seen Tina over in a while, you guys break up or something?" I couldn't help but blush when he mentioned her.

"No, dad, we're still going strong as ever." He nodded.

"And your other friends? That Rachel girl not giving you guys anymore trouble? Oh, didn't you say something about your gay friend getting a boyfriend?" I turned to look into the camera over my shoulder.

"Sorry, guys." I said sadly before turning back to my dad who was smirking.

"Just doing my job, kid." I rolled my eyes and myself away from the table telling him I was going to watch TV in the living room until they got here.

"I know it may be childish," I spoke softly as I used the remote to turn on the TV. "But I still really enjoy cartoons and little kid shows." I smiled happily when the theme to _Spongebob_ carried throughout the room.

I sat there for I don't know how long, not making a single sound. I told myself to speed that part up when I edited the video. Soon enough it was about ten o'clock when there was a ring on the doorbell. My dad had come in a while ago to tell me that he was headed out to the store, but I had only grunted and ignored him. So I still called out into the house to let him know I was going, even though he wasn't there. I opened the door to reveal a smiling gothic Asian girl with pink running through her dark hair. She beamed down at me, all smiles and sunshine for a girl obsessed with death. I looked behind her when a car horn honked and Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn all waved at me, telling us to hurry up. Mr. Hummel sat in the front seat with a very bored looking Finn Hudson.

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight_

_I just want to dance with you all night_

_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_

'_Cos I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_

_It's everything I need_

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

Kurt and the girls helped me into the backseat of the car with them as Mr. Hummel helped put my wheelchair in the back, making sure to let me get my camera off of it before he did. The girls were instantly fawning over me, but I was more focused on Kurt and Finn. I couldn't help thinking it was about time Finn came out and started to date Kurt, and I couldn't be happier. Finn was really caught up in some game on his phone for a minute until Kurt reached up to the front and turned up the speakers, blasting a lady gaga song and making Finn jump three feet in the air. His expression was made of all glares as he turned the speakers way back down. The girls stopped messing with my hair and looked up to Kurt and Finn.

Kurt glared back at Finn, only his glare was a lot stronger than Finn's. His hand reached for the knob on the radio and cranked it up again. Finn, in turn, turned it back down. Kurt then turned it back up; and on goes this process, until it somehow ended with Kurt hitting Finn on the forehead and Finn turning the volume back up and sinking defeatedly back in his seat. The girls all giggled around me as Kurt sat back, triumphant, getting a high five from Mercedes. Quinn reached up behind Finn's seat and patted him on the shoulder lightly. When Mr. Hummel got back in the car he turned the radio down and everyone, even Finn, couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's defeated look.

"So are you staying at the mall with us Finn?" Quinn asked him when we got there, and Mr. Hummel was once again pulling my chair out of the back again.

"Not really my thing." He looked over at Kurt with a smile. "You guys go have fun." He looked over curiously at Mr. Hummel to find his complete focus on my wheel chair. Finn leaned over and I made sure to get Kurt and Finn's small kiss on camera, not sure just yet if I was going to keep it in our not. The girls all squealed as we made our way into the mall, asking Kurt question after question.

I had learned from many experiences that my only role while we were at the mall was to say that they all looked great in whatever they tried on, and to hold the bags. My small job was fine with me because it meant that I got more props from the girls, and continued to be inside their little clique. At one point they all insisted on dressing me up for awhile, promising me a pretzel afterwards. I had a struggle as they got me out of my wheelchair, and then came the embarrassing question on whether or not I needed help getting dressed. It was always awkward when someone asked me how I was able to do things that other people did in their daily lives.

After playing dress up with them for awhile I did get my pretzel. I was lucky enough to also get lemonade with it, and a speech on what they both did to my body from Kurt. Tina dragged us into the music store, where Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes shared a knowing glance and giggles as they remembered something that had happened in the past. The music on over head, The Beatles _I'm happy just to dance with you_.

"Oh, this should be my assignment song!" I declared, and got a ton of praise from it by the rest of the group.

Mercedes took Kurt's hands and pulled him off to dance around with her, Quinn joining as the gay ladies man spun them both around and showed off to the rest of the guys in the shop who were obviously jealous. I was shocked when Tina took my hands and swayed them back and forth between us, ever since I had confessed my dream was to become a dancer she had been pretty sensitive to the subject, and tried to make me feel included just as much as the others.

I turned my wheelchair wheels and swung my arms in the air, snapping. My action caused a giggle out of her and I took her hand, trying to spin her but she ended up having to lean down to go under our connected arms, giggling the entire time. Soon the rest of the group was over by us. Quinn and Tina each had one of my arms and Mercedes and Kurt were doing their own shakes to the music beside us. Sadly the song ended too quickly for my taste, but my growling stomach seemed pleased enough.

"Food court?" Quinn suggested, and everyone except Kurt gave their yes's and excited woots. Mercedes pulled Kurt along with us, the fashionable boy obviously planning on just eating a salad.

I was shocked at what time it was when Kurt's dad called his phone to tell him that he and Finn were waiting for them outside. We all made our way slowly out of the mall, not really wanting the day to end. Sadly, the skies were already turning orange and pink as the sun set in the distance, partially hidden by the mall's large structure.

The girls helped me in and Finn put my chair up this time, Kurt going back there to 'keep him company'. I was sure that they'd be back there for hours since they were practically inseparable lately, and they had been apart for an entire day and needed to catch up with each other. Surprisingly they were back in the car within a minute. Finn once again ignored us all, and kept low in his seat as we all sung in our most terrible voices possible on our way through the drop off schedule. Mercedes was first to go, giving 'her boy' a sloppy kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a lip gloss mark, and a hug to Quinn, who was next to be dropped off. She had just recently moved back in with her mother. Then sadly Tina was next, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and a small smile before exiting with a wave to the rest of the passengers. Then it was Kurt's turn to be outnumbered by his own gender. Finn turned on some rock song and turned around.

"So you and Tina are doing good then, huh?" He asked, punching my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, you two seemed to be pretty cozy right next to each other today." Mr. Hummel joined in with his own little eye brow wag.

"Dad!" Kurt hissed from beside me

"Come on Kurt, it's just a little guy talk." Then we were all silent. Lately I could tell he and his dad were having problems with each other. He and Finn seemed to be spending an awful lot of time together, and Kurt was so obviously feeling more than a little jealous of his still-secret-from-their-parents-boyfriend. Finn gave his leg a pat but Kurt just swatted it away and looked out the window a bit moodily. Finn sighed and looked back at me, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the car ride to my house was filled with a few comments from Finn on my relationship, but Kurt's dad had shut up since his last comment. Kurt was silent the whole way until he bid me a good bye and a small smile. Finn hopped out to help me back into my chair, and set up my camera again. The air was thick as I could see Kurt watching us through the glass of the window.

"Sorry about him, dude." Finn said softly as we rolled up to my house. "He's just been a bit off lately with his dad. It'll all be better again soon." I made a mental note to definitely cut this part out of my video.

"Can I offer some advice?" He nodded above me. "I know Kurt fairly well, Tina and the other girls talk about him like he's their god, so I just want to say maybe try to hang with him a bit more than with his dad. Maybe go to the mall with just him, it might be more fun than you want to believe. Kurt may act like a girl a lot, but he's definitely not one. He's still a guy, maybe offer to let him watch a game with you or something. Or you could tell Burt to offer to watch a game with him, I'm sure he'd appreciate the olive branch you extend."

"Olive branch?"

"Uh, it's kinda like a peace offering." He made an almost silent 'oh.' But otherwise let it go.

_If somebody tries to take my place_

_Let's pretend we just can't see his face_

_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_

'_Cos I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_

_It's everything I need_

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

After bidding my last farewell to Finn and the two Hummels in the car, I made my way inside, calling out for my dad. He helped me get up to my room where I got into pajamas, and quickly set myself up with my camera on my bed.

"Alright, that was my day, thanks for at least pretending to pay attention, Puck, and I hope you guys have had a good summer. This past year of glee club has been the best thing that's happened to me, so thanks for starting it, Mr. Schue, and thanks for having my back, guys." I gave one last peace sign before turning the camera off.

_If somebody tries to take my place_

_Let's pretend we just can't see his face_

_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_

_I've discovered I'm in love with you_

'_Cos I'm happy just to dance with you_

**A/N:**

**Somethings in here were most definitely pointed towards my other story Gleeful Disaster so if you ever find yourself questioning more about a certain part then go read my other story and you'll find your answers there.**

**Review and send love!**


End file.
